A Memory in a Shining Heart
by Norma-Doll
Summary: This takes place durning the time of 358/2 days and chain of Memories. There is a girl amongst her world that seems have a strong connection with Roxas and Demyx, will this turn against them?


She was a different person. She never really fit in. On the Islands of Peace, she was the last survivor. The darkness came and swept away the majority of the land. But they left, when these mysterious people came with black cloaks on. There were four of them. One was a girl with short black hair, and the other was so tall that he looked like a giant with red spiky hair. The other two were somewhat tall. One with blonde spiky hair, with his weapon out and the other was looking around frantically with a brown mullet hair cut. She sat on her knees behind a fallen down palm tree, and looked at them. Her White colored hair with a shade of lighter Blue underneath it was up in a side ponytail with her bangs down over her face. She had a white hibiscus flower in the band holding her hair up and a shell and rope choker necklace on. She looked at them all and narrowed her eyes at the weapon that the blonde was holding and saw it was a key blade. Her eyes widened and she huddled in her knees and then she closed her eyes to see the dream she had and saw the boy, the blonde haired boy laying on the ground with his eyes closed and bleeding.

Roxas looked around at the ruined island and saw all the debris. He shook his head and put his key blade on his shoulders and looked at Axel. He was looking out into the ocean. The sky wasn't fully consumed with darkness yet. He crossed his arms and knew this place could still be saved.

"Axel, what are we even here for," Demyx was shaking and looking around for any danger.

"How many times do I have to say it, there is a huge heartless on the loose and it was here last." He walked past him and Roxas put a hand on Demyx shoulder. Demyx nodded and Xion looked around.

"This place, it must have been beautiful," she breathed in the air, and walked behind Roxas and Axel.

"Coming Demyx?" Axel looked back.

"…Oh..er…Yeah!" he ran to catch up with him and then saw a flash of a copper color from the corner of his eyes and looked to the spot.

"Axel! I see something!" Demyx hid behind a tree and looked at Axel. Axel summoned his flaming chalkrams and threw them at the tree.

She looked at the disk coming at her and ducked and hid behind the tree were she was. The second one hit through the tree about two inches from her head and she screamed. The sand was still warm and the disk dissolved and the panic was over. She looked around and saw a shadow coming behind her and she was frozen. The hand rapped threw her shirt and she whimpered in pain and looked at this giant.

"It's just a girl," Axel looked at her. She was about the same height as Xion but her outfit was much different. She had on Blue shorts and a white tank top with lace on the top embroidery. The blue half jacket came down to her elbows and to the bottom of her ribs. She was very thin and she had deep blue eyes and face that was to familiar. Her light blue boots tied up with a knife in the side of them. She had a brown cloth messenger bag and tears down her face.

"Axel who is she?" Roxas stepped forward and looked at her. She looked like someone who he once knew. She had the face, the face of Namine! He looked away and Axel looked at her and dropped her to the sand.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Don't be," Xion looked at her and knew who she looked like but it didn't bother her. "What's your name?" she kneeled down to Axel walking away with Roxas.

"Rin, Rin Sami," Rin looked at her and saw a smile. She seemed kind and she stood up.

"Axel! We can't just leave her here," Xion yelled at him

"Sure we can, aren't I walking away?" he smiled evilly and Xion raised and eyebrow.

"We can't, and we won't!" she pointed at him and then the girl.

"What am I supposed to do, swing her on my back.

Demyx looked at the two fighting and then he looked at the girl. She was smiling now, she was holding a white and black kitten and then she looked at him. He moved cautiously towards her and stopped to look at her. She held out the cat and he moved a little closer and sat down in the sand with her. He took the cat and the cat crawled up his arm to his shoulder and sat there licking his face.

"what is he doing?" Demyx closed his eyes and went ridgid.

"He just showing he likes you," Rin took the cat and put him back in her bag.

"Oh…well…hi…" he was scared.

"Hi, my name is Rin Sami," she reached out a hand. "What's yours?" she looked at him. He held his hands to his chest and reached out one slowly.

"Demyx," he held her hand and he smiled. Her hand was so little in his. She had cute little fingers to him. He looked at her and smiled bigger and they stared at each laughing. Xion looked back along with Roxas and Axel and saw the two.

"Demyx!" Axel yelled. Demyx stood up fast and scared. Axel walked over and bent down to grab Rin by the legs and swung her over his shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing, put me down!" Rin yelled and Demyx picked up her bag from the sand and saw the little kitten in the bottom curled up in a small blanket. He looked at her and showed her that he had her bag. She smiled and nodded and rested her head in her hands with her elbows braced against Axels back.

"So what are you guys here for?" Rin looked at Roxas. Roxas didn't want to speak to any outsiders or anyone to the matter of fact. He looked at her and she was smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back. She had one of those smile that made you smiled all the time.

"So what is it?" Rin looked at him and tilted her head.

"Well…we are looking for something, a monster," he nodded and she nodded.

"Well, I hope you find it, I hope no one has to lose their home like I did," she kept looking at him expecting a story and hoping for him to help her pass time.

"Yeah me too," Roxas looked at her and she smiled at him. "So how old are you?" He asked her.

"Seven-teen, why?" she looked at him and moved the hair out of his face.

"Yeah, me too," he smiled at her again and he looked back at Demyx. He was playing with the cat and petting it.

"Are you sure that it's okay for Demyx to be playing with your cat?" Roxas had a low voice and was kind of laughing.

"Oh, its fine, Kalsifer doesn't bite, plus he loves to play." The group of people walked into and old windmill house and Axel set her down somewhat gently.

"Stay here, we'll be back in a few minutes." Axel walked out with Xion and Roxas.

"It's okay I won't let him threw you out." Xion nodded at her.

"Alright, what about my cat Kalsifer?" Rin looked scared.

"Kalsifer isn't going anywhere," Demyx walked in and gave the cat and her bag to her.

"Thank you," Rin nodded and hugged and smothered her cat. Xion walked out and Demy sat down next to her. Just as he sat down on the stone floor she got up and opened up the back door behind her.

"Were you going?" Demyx stood back up and saw the beach out the door. The Darkness in the sky was gone now and the sun was setting.

"Come on, let's go out here, it's nicer." Rin walked out while placing the cat in the sand. The cat ran after Rin and Demyx didn't see anything wrong with having some fun. He walked out and saw her sitting at the waters edge with her feet in the water.

"This is nicer right?" she laughed and he sat down. He looked at her and she lifted her head high and smiled.

"Yeah, it is nice, why do they call it Peace Island anyway?" Demyx looked out to the ocean. He never really realized the beauty out of the Organization building. The sky was an orange color and the sun was just setting.

"We never fight, we work things out with worlds, we never had any violence, and we all try to be friends with the people we encounter." She had a huge smile on her face and she stood up digging her toes in the wet sand and then began running to a palm tree that had grown at a wired angle and was hanging over the sea mostly.

"What are you doing?" Demyx laughed at her as she walked along the trunk and up to the leaves of the tree. She tried to reach for this light pink fruit. She was on her tip toes and looked like she was going to fall.

"You need help," he looked at her and jumped on top of the trunk and ran up to her as she was about to fall and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Thanks," she blushed and he looked at the fruit.

"What is that?" he looked down at her.

"A "Peace" fruit, when you give them to a friend, it shows that you will always be honorable and loyal to them." Rin tried reaching for it again and he took his hands and put them on her tiny waist and picked her up and she gasped.

"There you go," he smiled and set her on his shoulder. She nodded and grabbed the fruit and he jumped down. When he put her down she bit into the fruit and gave it to him.

"For me, really?" he took the fruit, a little scared it might hurt his stomach. "What does it taste like?" she looked at him and put her finger to her chin.

"Like a pineapple kind of but with a pear taste as well." She laughed and he took a bite. He smiled and whipped the juice from his chin. He looked at her and saw something different after he took the bite. It seemed as he knew from the start, and they were just old friends reuniting.

"Thank you, that was yummy," he laughed and took her hand and put her shoes in them. "We have to go back before they come back," he looked back at the windmill and back at her and she was putting on her boots.

"Okay, let's go," she scooped up the little kitten and ran back with him and she watched him. He was cute in her eyes but then as she thought of that they were already at the door. He opened it slowly and walked in. there was no one there; he sat down and she sat down were she was before and then felt unusually tired. She curled up in her knees and pulled out the small cloth from her bag and flung it outward. It went from a little piece of cloth to a big soft dark blue blanket.

"Whoa, how did you that!" he looked at her and ducked as she flung it back. She wrapped up in it and fell asleep. He looked at her before he could ask her if she was truly asleep, Axel walked through the door with the other two and looked down at the girl.

"Good job Demyx," Xion smiled at him and he looked at her and nodded. He and Xion never really got off on a good foot and never have been on a good one. The cat purred against his leg and licked his fingers. It seemed like he was saying goodnight to him. Kalsifer walked back over to Rin and curled up in a patch of the blanket.

"Great how are we going to move her?" Axel Yelled.

"Shhhhhh," Xion covered his mouth. "How about nicely, that always works." Xion was annoyed and stared down Roxas and Axel.

"I got her," Roxas stepped forward and picked her up. He looked at her and the cat in her lap. She seemed so peaceful and happy in her sleep.

"Alright, since this climax is over, we go to Traverse Town, The heartless is there now," Axel stepped out of the small wind mill room and teleported with Xion after him.

"Go ahead," Demyx nodded at Roxas. Roxas smiled a little and teleported after Xion and herd Demyx right behind him. They landed with a thud on the brick walkway in an ally. They walked out and saw people, they didn't pay mind to them but it was still a lot of people.

"Lets go, before we have to pick up anymore strays," he looked at Xion. She narrowed her eyes at him and nudged him forward. They walked slowly and came to a split down the roads.

"Alright, Demyx and Roxas go left, we'll go right," Axel always took command, even if it was the wrong time to. They all nodded in agreement and walked their separate ways.

"Hey wake up, you have to walk now," Roxas said in a soft voice for Rin to hear. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"So, it wasn't a dream after all," she put her feet on the floor and made the blanket small again and put it in her bag.

"I wouldn't think so," Roxas shook his head and kept walking.

"I'm going to go this way," Demyx flew off in a great hurry and Roxas ran after him yelling but stopped.

"He always does that," Roxas shook his head and looked at her and out stretched his hand. "I don't want you to get hurt or lost so take my hand." He looked at her and she was just below his eyes in height. She reached out her hand and he realized she had white fingerless gloves on. He took it and pulled her closer to him and started walking.

"Come on Kalsifer," Rin looked back at her cat hissing at the hotel next to them stretching down the lane.

"What's wrong with him," Roxas looked at her.

"I don't know," she walked over to her cat and picked him up.

"Wait!" Roxas ran after her and jumped at her, grabbing her around the waist moving her out of the way from a giant Heartless. It rested on its knees and the tips of its toes. The monster had its hands planted into the brick ground and ink like goo dripped from its body and waved its head around furiously like a animal. The flaming black hair from its head moved in thick strands. When it screeched, there were no teeth; it had the same goo, stretching like chocolate from a ripped cookie. The eyes were dark wholes, and a hollow chest. She got up and kicked at the smaller neoshadows around the basin of the beast. She was an experienced fighter, and well with a sword. She looked at Roxas battling behind her, back to back with her.

"You doing OK?" he looked at her and she nodded. Then a rumble from the beast erupted from it's mouth.

"Move!" he jumped in the air and she turned to see a waved of dark energy coming at her and he flew down moving her, getting hit by the wave and the scratches of the neoshadows. "Roxas!" she looked at his back, bleeding and with black scorch marks on it. The Monster came closer with its hand looking as if it was going to swat them away like bugs. She covered him with her own body and covered his face with her hands.

"Rin, don't…" he moaned in pain, but she ignored him. Then a great light came in a dome and the beast's hand was stopped and it screamed. It pounded down again and again. She opened her eyes to a scary but amazing surprise. There was a key blade in her hand and when she raised it, the monster disappeared into nothing along with the others.

"What?" she whispered to herself. She never would have expected. She looked around for Kalsifer and saw him lying on the ground dead. He had a broken neck and his head was twisted wired. She kneeled and touched his fur, he was already cold. But she began to cry and stood up with him in her hands. She put him in the river that was emptying into a drainer like an sewer, and watched him float away. She cried and knew that was her best friend that just floated away. Then she looked back and Roxas was using his weapon to help him to get up. He winced and she ran over to him trying to conceal her tears. He grabbed her hand and she helped him to stand.

"You OK?" she looked at his back and he nodded.

"I'll make it," he nodded and looked down at the Key blade and his eyes widened.

"_A Key Blade!" _He thought as they began walking together, Axel came out of a portal and looked furious. He had his hands clenched and he looked at Rin, he looked as if he was going to strike her down right in front of her own eyes. She felt her body go cold in the look of his eyes. She looked at him, begging for him to give her mercy through her eyes. The tears came down her face and he saw the key blade in her hand and became tense.

"What the hell happened here?" he yelled. He looked around, the Hotel half destroyed and Roxas hurt along with the few scratches' Rin had.

"A heartless came through, I've never seen one so big…" Roxas shook his head and Axel took him from her and picked him up like a kid.

"Lets go, we have to get off the streets." He walked past Demyx just standing there sad and scared with Xion.

"You OK?" Xion looked at her and tilted her head. Rin nodded, ignoring the blood running down her face and arm.

"Lets go," Demyx looked at her and she was still crying. Demyx felt bad for her. He touched her shoulder and she looked at him and he hugged her from behind. She was surprised. He was squeezing so tight, and he began to cry to. A tear fell on her shoulder and she looked up and grabbed his arms and she hugged back.

"Demyx we-" Xion and turned to see the two together.

"Go, go let them be," Xion pushed Axel into the hotel to give Rin and Demyx privacy.

"What now," she whipped the tears from his cheek. He looked at his gloc=ve to the tears he whipped away. He never really cried before, and saw that she was looking at him.

"Well, we wait," he nodded and smiled at her.


End file.
